


Curiosity

by Wolftail747



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 18+, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: This is a book all about sex. Meaning 18+. I only made this book because if I come across a fandom that I found an interesting, and I happen to have to make a smut chapter, I don't wanna make an awful one. So this one is for practice :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains sexual activity. 18+

_ **THIS BOOK IS ALL ABOUT THE SEX OF MY OTP. BUT ALSO THE ACCEPTION OF THEIR GENDERBENT FORMS.** _

_ **____** _

_ **This is a book all about sex. Meaning 18+. I only made this book because if I come across a fandom that I found an interesting, and I happen to have to make a smut chapter, I don't wanna make an awful one. So this one is just for practice :3 I might make it an actual story In the future.** _

_ **____** _

_ **Give me a rating of tell me how I did in the comment section. It's all gonna be about my OTP Starco. It's gonna be like a porn book, so if you're not comfortable with that stuff, don't read. I don't tollarate hate in my comment section, keep it peaceful please!** _

_ **____** _

_ **Please read the notes at the beginning and end. I will warn you what type of sexual acts or objects(if I choose to use objects) that will be featured in the chapter.** _

_ **____** _

_ **anyways, I hope you enjoy!** _

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> ______  
> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471


End file.
